


Two halves

by Sevvyhonda



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Comm for oneiratax1a on tumblr, Commission fic, Im writing this at 3 am dont judge, Is Sravis the ship name?, Love u bro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvyhonda/pseuds/Sevvyhonda
Summary: Travis and Sal have a nice moment together.





	Two halves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grant).



> this might become multi chapter cause its short as heck right now

Travis Phelps didn’t have the easiest life, to say the least.

He tried not to dwell on it, but it was easy to see how he shook like a leaf in the wind when in his father’s presence.

How he kept his eyes down and his back straight like he was in the military, just walking around his house. How he second-guessed taking milk or juice from the fridge in case it was the last cup-full of it, and his father found out he’d stolen it from the family. 

If he ever told his father, his mother, anyone, that he was gay...

He’d be disowned, or worse, facedown in a ditch. He knew it. 

Which made it that much stranger that he felt comfortable nestled in Sal’s arms. Curled up on the couch, one arm lightly resting around Sally’s torso, his head resting on the boy’s chest. 

Sal was playing Supper Mario Broth on his Gearboy, both of which were obscenely offbrand and shitty.

Whatever.

He died again ingame and grumbled frustratedly, causing Travis to curl up closer to him and press a light kiss to the lips of his prosthetic. 

Sal’s father didn’t know yet. Rather, he didn’t know Sal was in a relationship yet. He’d known Sal was gay since 7th grade. It wasn’t an issue of insecurity, more one of...

Let’s be blunt. 

Severe alcoholism. 

His father came home drunk every other night, if he came home at all. He was impossible to talk to in that state, reduced to a childish sobbing mass in his room. 

In a way, the two boys needed each other. A comfort in the dark of their families. Someone each of them could love when their loved ones let them down. 

Sal abruptly unclipped the bottom clasp of his mask, lifting it very slightly to reveal his incredibly scarred lips. Half-asleep Travis had somehow not noticed yet. He set down his Gearboy, hoisting Travis up and hugging him tight, smashing their lips together.

With only a muffled gasp and a slight flinch, Travis settled back in. He almost protested when Sally pulled away. 

“...Sally Face?”

”Yeah Trav?”

”Thanks. For just... Just for being there. For not judging me. I feel like...”

”I know, Trav. Me too. I love you.”

His breath caught in his throat. For a second, Travis had to focus on keeping his heart from pounding out of his chest. In a soft, almost inaudible voice, he responded with only appreciation in his eyes  

“I love you too, Sally Face.”


End file.
